IWE Network
IWE Network is a subscription-based video streaming service owned by IWE, using the infrastructure of Major League Baseball Advanced Media. The concept was originally announced in 2012. On January 8, 2014, IWE announced the network would launch on February 24, 2014 in the United States. On July 31, 2014, IWE announced that the network would be expected to go live in Australia, Canada, New Zealand, Hong Kong, Singapore, Mexico, Spain and the Nordics, among other countries starting on August 12. On October 31, IWE announced that the Network would be available in the United Kingdom on November 3. WWE Network is also expected to arrive in Italy, United Arab Emirates, Germany, Japan, India, China, Thailand, and Malaysia at a future date. The Network consists of both a 24-hour linear streaming channel and an on-demand programming library. Beginning in December 2014, WWE Network will be available for US$9.99 per month with no commitment. Overview Programming Original programming *XCW Exposed Featuring exposed XCW on the IWE Network, * All IWE pay-per-view events (currently 12 per year) broadcast live. * WrestleMania Rewind – The first show named to be part of the network; a retrospective look at WrestleMania's memorable moments. * The Monday Night War – A television series about the Monday Night Wars. * IWE Legends' House – A reality television series featuring several WWE legends. * IWE Countdown – A top-10 countdown show based on interactive fan polls. * IWE NXT - Airs weekly on Wednesdays, including periodic live specials. * IWE Superstars - Airs weekly on Fridays. * Pre-shows and Backstage Pass post-shows for Raw and SmackDown. * IWE Beyond The Ring - Documentary portions of previously-released IWE DVDs featuring various performers, organizations, and storylines. * IWE Slam City - An animated series featuring current IWE talent, based on the Mattel toy line of the same name. * Legends of Wrestlemania - ''A spin-off special of the Legends of Wrestling roundtable panel format, focusing on Wrestlemania related topics. * ''This Week in IWE – A weekly 30-minute recap of the past week's IWE action. * IWE Main Event - Airs weekly on Tuesdays. * IWE Rivalries – A show documenting rivalries in the IWE. * IWE Network Original Specials – A Special Show in the IWE. * IWE 24 – A show that goes behind the scenes of WWE events and Superstars. * IWE Quick Hits - A monthly show with extra short clips from various DVDs & IWE Network shows. * IWE Diva Search - IWE spans the globe in search of the most beautiful, athletic and charismatic women to find the next stunning IWE Diva. * Camp IWE - A Comedy Animated Series. Imagine IWE Superstars and Divas when they were kids at their favorite summer camp…which happens to be run by none other than Mr. Matteson – add in shock-value, slapstick humor and social satire – and you have IWE’s first adult comedy. * IWE Swerved - IWE teams up with the Director of Jackass and Bad Grandpa, Jeff Tremaine, to give you the hilarious original series, Swerved. * IWE Too Hot For TV - This series will re-introduce the IWE Universe to the most outrageous stunts and cringe-inducing moments in TV history. * IWE Unfiltered - IWE announcer Renee Young interviews IWE Superstars and other pop-culture celebrities, covering just about everything, except what they are famous for. * IWE Culture Shock - IWE commentator Corey Graves reveals a variety of unique venues, customs, music, food and people as IWE’s tour travels around the world. * IWE The List - IWE The List is the best, the worst, the most bizarre and interesting of everything and anything IWE. If it’s amazing, outrageous, sexy or just plain fun, it just made #TheList. * WIWE Music Power 10 - IWE's all new top ten music countdown series * Live! With Khris Jericho - Podcast host Khris Jericho challenges his guests in provocative, candid conversations about their careers, their lives, past controversies and the overall state of IWE. * Stone Cold Podcast - "Stone Cold” Steve Austin hosts the Stone Cold Podcast, Live!, a no-holds-barred, in-your-face monthly interview series on the award-winning IWE Network. * IWE Talking Smack - A weekly post-show for SmackDown hosted by Renee Young and Daniel Bryan. * IWE Cruiserweight Classic - Thirty-two of the greatest cruiserweights in the world battle it out to see who is the best in the world. * Holy Foley! - A reality TV show starring Mick Foley and his family. Repeat/archival programming In addition to previous editions of the original programs listed above: * Virtually every IWE, WCW and XCW pay-per-view event ever produced is available for on-demand streaming. Although IWE promotes the selection as every pay-per-view ever made, a handful of international PPV events have not yet been made available. * Encore broadcasts of Raw and SmackDown (original broadcasts will continue to air exclusively on cable television). * Additional content from WWE Libraries, which has a library of over 100,000 hours of programming, will be added over time. * World Class Championship Wrestling (selected episodes) * XCW Hardcore TV (selected episodes) * Every episode of WCW Clash of the Champions * All episodes of WCW Monday Nitro * Every episode of Saturday Night's Main Event * Encore broadcasts of Seasons 1, Season 2 & Season 3 of Total Divas. * Select IWE Classics On Demand programming. * Select episodes of Tuesday Night Titans. * Select episodes of IWE Tribute to the Troops * Select episodes of IWF Prime Time Wrestling * Seasons 1-5 of IWE Tough Enough * Every IWE Hall of Fame induction ceremony * Every episodes of Raw from 1993-2007 (With the exception of Raw 141 and 366) and from 2012-present (With the exception of Raw 981) and select episodes from 2008-2009 * Every episode of SmackDown from 1999-2003 and 2012-present, select episodes from 2004-2011 * Every episode of NWA World Championship Wrestling Saturday Edition from November 2, 1985 to September 26, 1987 * Select episodes of Smoky Mountain Wrestling from 1994 * Select episodes of Mid-South Wrestling from 1982-1986 * Select episodes of AWA Championship Wrestling from 1986-1988 * Select episodes of Global Wrestling Federation from 1990-1992 Impact on the TV industry Advertising In October 2014, it was reported Mattel, Kmart, and Pepsi would begin advertising on the network starting the week of October 13. Wilson stated that although no commercial breaks will occur during scheduled programming, 30 second adverts would run in between shows, and that one 15 or 30-second advert would be shown prior to every fourth stream for on-demand content. IWE Legends House.jpg IWE Countdown New Logo.jpg IWE 24 logo.jpg External links